


To be a year older

by SweetAlphaChild



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Boss/Employee Relationship, Flirting, Happy Birthday Obito, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: There comes an age when being a year older is no longer that thrilling, but with gifts like this Obito forgets about that detail.
Relationships: Deidara & Hoozuki Suigetsu, Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 20





	To be a year older

"You're going to adore me."

Suigetsu put his lunch on the table and sat in front of Deidara, staring at him with wide open eyes and a toothy grin. Deidara waited for him to carry on speaking and when he didn't, he shrugged.

"What did you do now?"

"I got you Obito's birthday."

Deidara raised both eyebrows and leaned across the table. His day had just gotten better.

"So, when is it, hm?"

Suigetsu moved closer to him.

"Well, what a coincidence, it's a week before mine. You're gonna have to get two gifts, Dei."

Deidara tutted.

"And when is your birthday?"

Suigetsu's eyes drifted to the right.

"Don't look," Suigetsu whispered. "But Obito just entered the canteen."

Deidara turned around and when his boss's gaze met his, his heart leapt in his chest. They both smiled, greeting each other briefly. Suigetsu hit his forehead, rolling his eyes.

"I told you not to look! Don't you know what it means to be sneaky?" Suigetsu whispered.

"I was just saying hello! What's suspicious about that?"

"Obito must be thick if he hasn't realized by now that you're desperate to screw him senseless." Suigetsu's eyes widened. "Shit, he looked again."

Deidara's face heated up a few degrees and he had to remind himself that he shouldn't look too interested in Obito. Not there in front of everyone.

"Why is he looking anyway?" Deidara asked, chewing on some rice.

"I have a couple theories."

"You're wrong about him being the straighter guy in the company. Maybe it's him who wants to screw me senseless, hm."

Suigetsu rubbed his chin.

"It could be. He's already looked three times since he came in," he says and makes a face. "Shit, now he's caught me staring."

"You're not as sneaky as you think you are."

"Dei, listen, this is the best you can do. Take a few sexy photos of yourself and send them to him. Then when he sees them, he will call you and thank you with tears in his eyes. Then you tell him that you would like to meet in person to give him your real gift. Ninety-nine percent chance he's not going to say no."

Deidara nodded musing about the idea.

"You know what? I like it. That's Obito' s gift sorted."

Suigetsu gave him a lopsided smile.

"And I thought you were going to say it was a stupid idea!"

"Are you joking? It's the best idea you've ever had, hm."

Deidara started thinking about the clothes he would wear. Perhaps the occasion was the perfect excuse to finally buy that edible thong and nipple shields he couldn't wait to try with his boss.

"Remember to thank me when you're choking on his come."

Deidara imagined the scene and shivered with need. He needed to get every last drop out of him soon. He glanced at Obito just as his boss turned around. Their eyes met and Deidara felt that little explosion inside him again. Obito however, ended up spilling coffee on his shirt and tie. He giggled looking at him as Obito rubbed the back of his neck and went to get some napkins.

"I would gladly lick it off you," he mumbled.

"Go there and tell him. Maybe he'll accept, ”Suigetsu replied, and took the seal off his protein shake.

Obito was by the countertops, rubbing hard at the coffee stain. Deidara stared at him from head to toe.

"Shit. Waiting is going to be hard, ” Deidara said, shaking his head.

* * *

Obito came out of his office with the bouquet in one hand and Zetsu's venus flytrap in the other. Under his arms he had the birthday cards that the rest of the managers had given him. As the elevator went down to the garage, he thought of Deidara and how much he would have liked him to know what day it was. Obito had been waiting all morning for an opportunity to let him know. One that sounded natural and not like he'd shoehorn it just so the boy he spent all day thinking about would pay attention to him.

Obito remembered that sometimes they bumped into each other down there and looked at his reflection in the elevator mirror. He frowned when he noticed he still had confetti from that exploding origami flower Konan had given him in his hair but his hands were full. He sighed and hoped that if Deidara was there, he wouldn't mind.

Deidara was there, putting his coat on next to his motorcycle. If he were a dog, Obito would have wagged his tail as he went towards him. Sometimes he didn't know how to act with respect to the looks both gave each other in the cafeteria or the hallways of the building. All he knew was that he had become addicted to the moment when those blue eyes locked into his.

"Hey," Obito said.

Deidara noticed everything he was carrying.

"So popular, hm. Early Valentine's gift?"

"No, nothing like that! They haven't given me anything for Valentine's Day for so many years that I even forgot it was on Sunday.” Obito laughed.

"I don't believe you," Deidara answered. "Not even a single chocolate?"

Obito's cheeks burned. If Deidara gave him chocolate for White Day, he was going to pass out.

"Not a single one. I must be the least popular in the family."

Deidara took a step towards him, Obito's heart skipped a beat.

"You have something in your hair, hm," he said, stretching out his hand.

"Oh- it must be that joke Konan played on me when they came to give me the cards."

Obito screamed internally as Deidara's fingers brushed his hair. He was so close that he could count his eyelashes.

"I think it's done. Let me double check.” Obito didn't dare move as Deidara searched for confetti on his hair. "So, what are we celebrating?"

"My birthday," he replied. Obito had never liked any gift he had ever received as much as what Deidara was doing to him. "There comes a time in life when you don't know if you like the day or not."

"Happy birthday," Deidara said, taking a step back. "Are you doing anything special?"

Obito shook his head.

"No one can meet today, in the middle of the week," he said with a sigh. "It will have to be another day."

"I want to meet, hm."

His jaw dropped.

"Uh?"

"Are you going to spend your birthday alone?" Deidara asked. "I'm sure we can think of a good plan."

Obito's mind went blank for a couple of seconds, and then he had several ideas at once. Obito was sure Deidara had noticed he was blushing. Before speaking, he tried to collect himself.

"I like the idea. Do you want to do anything in particular?"

"Hmm." Deidara tapped his finger on his cheek. "I have to go home to make myself presentable. We can decide in the meantime."

"I see you more than presentable," Obito blurted out and Deidara laughed.

"Maybe. But I'm not my-favorite-boss's-birthday presentable.” Deidara winked at him. "I'll text you later."

"Looking forward to it," he replied.

It took him all his willpower not to grin after that wink.

Obito left his gifts on the back seat of his car before getting inside. He watched as Deidara put on his helmet. When the motorbike started, he stared at his butt and thought about that date with him and the outcome. Obito recalled that the company had rules about bosses dating their employees but that detail made him more eager to date Deidara. When the motorbike disappeared up the ramp, Obito put the key in the ignition and started it.

* * *

Time to wear his brand new jumper. Obito took out his best trousers and laid them on the bed. He then took off the towel and opened the underwear drawer. Obviously, in case something happened that night, he had to be prepared. From the bottom of the underwear drawer he pulled out some boxer briefs, still with the tag hanging.

Although the most realistic thing would be to think that nothing was going to happen.

Obito shrugged, cut off the tag and put them on.

His phone vibrated with a message and Obito smiled when he saw it was from Deidara. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that all he said was "Happy birthday ❤".

Then a file arrived. It was a folder of almost three hundred megabytes. Obito downloaded it, formulating theories in his mind about what it would be. When the folder was available, Obito clicked and a photo of Deidara holding a large square of white cardboard appeared.

"Happy Birthday!"

Obito smiled and zoomed in on Deidara's face. He had such a pretty smile, it made him sigh every single time he saw it. After looking at it for a while, he swiped the screen.

It was another photo of Deidara with an identical square of white cardboard but with a different pose and message.

"You've been looking at me a lot lately."

Obito turned red and was tempted to remind Deidara that he had been staring at him too.

"And I was wondering why."

Deidara looked at the camera with a smug smile.

"I suppose you want something with me and you haven't dared to say anything yet because of those stupid rules."

Obito's heart leaped. As he moved on to the next photo, something flared down in his groin. Deidara had lowered the banner, his boat neck T-shirt was crooked, showing one of his shoulders.

"I have some ideas on how to break those rules."

Obito had to take a break. It was being a cold week in Amegakure and he was in his underwear but he was hot and had a growing erection. Deidara hadn't even shown him that much.

The next photo almost made him drop the phone. Deidara had removed his t-shirt, although the cardboard still covered his body.

"If you like what you see ❤ ..."

Obito learned that if he kept flipping photos, Deidara would keep taking off more and more clothes.

"I am going to give you a gift you won't forget in ten (10) lives."

Deidara was sucking a lollipop bare-chested, showing two nipple shields made with little multicolored candy. Obito's cock twitched urging him to move on to the next one.

"If I'm not fired..."

The banner now appeared beside him on the couch as Deidara, sitting with his legs spread apart, unzipped the zipper.

"And you want to sink your teeth into this ass, better than any birthday cake..."

On his back and kneeling on the couch, Deidara stared at the camera dressed in just a thong. Obito zoomed in. It was one of those edible thongs that he had always wanted to try.

"Send me your address and in a while I'll be there with your gift."

In the next, Deidara was sprawled on the couch. A red ribbon spiraling up his legs and body and ending in a bow right at his neck.

Obito was disappointed to see that was the last picture. He looked at the bulge stretching his boxers and the damp spot right at the top. He opened the chat with Deidara and with shaky fingers, he sent him his address.

Deidara read it on the spot and replied with a red heart before logging out. Without thinking about getting dressed again, Obito went to tidy up the bathroom and change the sheets. The jumper was going to stay brand new for a little longer.

With gifts like these, being a year older didn't sound so bad.


End file.
